


Once you go black you never go barack

by Feerlesspotato



Category: idek - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feerlesspotato/pseuds/Feerlesspotato





	Once you go black you never go barack

As shrek settles down for his daily jog in his swamp he sees someone tresspassing. As he aproaches the tall ,mysterious, black figure ominously looming in the shadows. He turns around.... it was obama! He thought he would pop in and visit his childhood bitch shrek. Shrek remembers the handjob obama gave to him full of passion and kinky, black man lust. What they say is true about black guys, they do have an extra few inches. Obama remembers the hot, gooey onion juice dripping from his pores. It took him back to the collage days when he was nicknamed dark chocholate. As shrek leads obama back to his hut obama thinks to himself "i guess we could make america great again". Shrek unbuttons his half burlap shirt and his ogre tits flow out in the wind like two free birds floating, drifting. Obama starts using the tip of his toungue on shreks(now) perky nipples. He exclaimes, thanks obama as dark chocolate drips down his handsome green body. The shrekoning... After a hot steamy night of green on black action obamas ass looks like a yawning hippo. As shrek awakes he hears obama cooking. He yells out "today your going to get milf and cookies" shrek can feel his thighs trembling at the thought of his vanilla seed filling him with love. As obama emerges from the next room he appears to be holding a rolling pin. He explains to shrek "the safe word is volcano, ok" shrek looks him streight in the eye and whispers "yes daddy" shrek stands up and begins reaching for his toes. He feels the pin penitrate his insides, it streatches his asshole and he begins dripping with sweat from the presidents kinky juices. Its all ogre now.... To be continued...


End file.
